criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly
The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly 'is the third episode of ''Mysteries of the Past: A Bizarre Adventure. It was released on March 28th, 2019. It is succeeded by Encounter the Desolated and “Stone Mode” Reggie Bates while being preceded by Jumping the Gunn. Plot “''We’re on the second stage of the race. After facing a new friend along with another enemy far from human, I’m starting to fear that other people like her would try to eliminate us in the race. After all, it’s my first two months of joining the Concordian Flying Squad. My Stand, Underground Resistance, can manipulate the world somehow through images and pictures I can see, which allowed me to win in the last battle I fought. I have a feeling that Rook, Maddie, Issac, the Wolf, and the others may have other powers too. I can’t speculate for sure, and it’s too late to go back! We must survive the second stage!''” - Giulietta Cappechi, June 20th, 1900 ''The beginning of the second stage...'' The Flying Squad competing in the race and Xelan Gunn are seen moving through the marked road with their horses. With the team nearing one of Pennsylvania’s cities, Katherine quickly jumps out of the automobile and gets her binoculars to find the racers. Seeing this as an opportunity to train, Maddie goes with Issac and Diego to a forest. Looking at his watch, Rook reassures himself that this won’t take long. ''Three days later...'' The team is now seen moving halfway through Pennsylvania trying to reach the next state as they face a bunch of racers on their way. Xelan sees two racers fighting each other and gives out loaves of bread, thinking it will stop the fight. However, the brea momentarily blinds one of the racer and sends him back. In the airship, Wally laments the race being hopeless as the entire has to stay here for over the next three months or so. In Arthur’s room, he is seen reading through the case files labeled “1895” and sees one of them about the murder of Abigail Baines. He signs and sadly places his hand on her picture, expressing his grief of not having the Flying Squad protect her, but he knows that he cannot blame himself for the trouble and decides to learn more about Abigail. Viola and Dick overhear this, but decide to continue doing what they are supposed to do. In Rose’s room, she is seen shooting several targets with an “upgraded” pistol on her cybernetic arm. She then gives the pistol to Evie and tells her to do what she did. Evie manages to shoot the targets close to her, but begins shaking on the far ones out of stress. After closing her eyes for luck, Evie barely reaches the bullseye of the target. Rose compliments of her skill and suggests focusing on her shots to shoot better. ''Far from the Flying Squad’s airship...'' A woman holding a lever-action rifle and riding her horse hears several gunshots coming from the ship. Recognizing the ship and believing Rose is involved, Catastrophe Joan pulls her lever and goes onward, sparking up a new rivalry since the past 4 years. With racers behind her, Maddie gets her gun and aims at the horses’ legs, but she holsters it knowing that would be cheating and she has to be more diligent. Having been an expert of solving crimes for three years, Maddie uses the Ripple on her horse to detect any signs of fatigue, only to find nothing. Issac is seen fighting a racer with a sword, but not keeping his eyes of the road. He reveals a Steel Ball and disarms the man before knocking him out with it before sending it to different directions to the other racers, putting them out of the race as well. However, one racer dodges the attack and attacks Issac, hoping to knock him down. Issac recalls his Steel Ball and begins to throw it at the racer, only for a traffic sign to reveal “STOP”, putting every racer on the streets to a stop. In her automobile, Katherine briefly sees a vision of one racer going faster than the other racers, hinting that he is cheating and is using the racers as a part of his plan. Katherine looks around for the cheating racer while Rodriguez is seen in the front smoking near Diego, who waves off the smoke and emits yellow spark in it, making the cigarette turn into ash. After trading a few insults to each other, Diego and Rodriguez quickly continue racing when the sign reveals “GO” along with the racers. With many racers fighting other and being knocked down, things aren’t going well for them in their restricted space of the city. Rook goes through the racers to catch up with Maddie, who is encountering two racers riding a chariot. When Rook asks her about the carnage happening and what may happen next, Maddie answers with a shrug and expects that a bit of trouble will arrive. She then points out how cities usually have rivers and lakes and suggests using the waters to make a shortcut, but she doesn’t know how to get there without a raft sufficient enough to hold two people as there is barely any wood or anything light in a city. Convinced by his peers, Rook gets a special quick-drying cement from his bag and tells Maddie about that the cement is both light enough to float and heavy enough to carry over 5000 pounds of weight. The two then turn to the city’s waters and spread the cement everywhere, creating floating stone-rafts. With that done, they and their horses hop on and row to the other side of the city. However, due to the weight, the rafts are going as slower than expected, placing the partners in a dilemma. ''Back to the race...'' Diego is seen being several feet away from Rodriguez and tries to catch up, but the latter pulls out metal balls and throws them, shattering several windows and forcing Diego to put his horse to a stop, having himself fall to the ground in the process to avoid the incoming racers. Now further behind his rival, Diego starts breathing to channel his Ripple energy and heals his horse’s bruises, allowing him to go back racing. Seeing the glass falling to the racers, Diego shouts, “'''Sand Transparent Overdrive!”, and turns the glass into sand with his fingertips, blinding the racers including himself, but Diego continues forward. Katherine, who is riding her automobile with Xelan, sees a suspicious racer in a purple uniform and wearing a Rochester badge. Despite the Rochesters’ reign being over three years ago, Katherine suspects the racer to be a Rochester family member until she predicts incoming danger, prompting her to go to another road. In a town not so far from the track, Giulietta is seen struggling going through the racers. As she is about reach another racer, a Croatian man appears floating near Giulietta and lambasts her for being Italian before performing a kick to her thigh and left arm, breaking the former and bruising the latter. Giulietta manages to shoo him away with her Stand and remembers her last encounter with her first enemy in three years. Three days ago... As the outsider Flying Squad is about to leave, Giulietta confronts a heavily wounded but barely conscious Kiera Bianca and reminds her that she would not cause any trouble if she returns where she belongs, even giving her a red lira coin as a warning and saying that she would bring the Kiss of Death if she continues to persist. With that done, Giulietta leaves with her team. Present... Giulietta, feeling unsure of herself now that a competitor sees her as scum, decides to use Underground Resistance for a while to make sure that he sees it clearly. On the other side, Katherine is seen with Xelan going through the racers as she sees more trouble up ahead. Despite Xelan’s warnings and suggestions, Katherine dismisses them as short-term memory spasms and rushes ahead, only to be bumped and attacked by disgruntled townspeople. Seeing the racers avoiding them, Katherine throws out her lasso and whips the racer’s horse’s leg, dragging them to the townspeople and leaving them to face the townspeople’s wrath while she keeps moving on. Xelan is dissapointed of Katherine’s behavior and says that although he doesn’t have a good memory, he is very smart, though the journalist doesn’t believe him and continues moving forward. In the waters, Maddie and Rook are puzzled of going to the other side as the racers are already moving forward. As rowing wouldn’t help with their situation, Maddie decides to use a cork and some rocks to make the boat moving. Maddie then spins two corks into her and Rook’s horses, making them perform powerful kicks to the water, and places the rocks behind the raft, making it go very fast. At a speed similar to that of 40 rowboats, the partners suddenly feel several waves splashing behind them and the raft shaking. Due to the excessive power of Maddie’s Spin, it’s making the raft too fast for the partners to handle while they cross to the other side. Eventually, the cork begins to release from Maddie’s horse, sending out a powerful wave and launching Maddie and Rook and their horses far from the shore. Rook suggests using their weight to handle the raft and his plan comes into succession: the partners are able to balance it evenly as the raft begins to land, disappearing after it slides through the road. Now on the road, Maddie and Rook begin to catch up with the other racers while reuniting with Isaac and Diego, having been injured from their last encounter with a “very fast man”. Meanwhile, Katherine and Xelan and Giulietta meet up with each other and find several bullets whizzing around, seemingly targeting them. Deducing that the players are trying to cheat by using illegal and deadly methods, the trio ride into a giant cloud of dust to hide themselves. Little to their knowledge, the dust cloud is actually a ploy for another racer to slow them down, who is revealed to be a former Stonewall Prison inmate named Finny Grits. Grits begins attacking his targets with a iron bat, but he stops when he sees Xelan chew up some nails. Xelan, after giving out a off-topic statement to the enemy, spits out nails with enough force to tear down the bat before Katherine throws a rope at Grits, knocking him down. As Maddie, Rook, Isaac, and Diego dash out to the fields of Pennsylvania, they confront Rodriguez, who exchanges taunts with Diego before quickly speeding away. Rodriguez takes a smoke, enjoying his speed and horses’ limitless stamina, but Diego is already literally a step ahead of his rival, having been using his Ripple to remove the moisture from the grass to make a water slide for his horse, allowing him to be at odds with Rodriguez. With his friends behind him, Diego is unable to request their assistance, but he sees himself as ready to take out Rodriguez. While the trio try to past several racers, Diego flings a bunch of water at Rodriguez, only for him to separate it into particles and throw a couple of dirt at Diego’s horse, making it a bit rough for its rider to handle. As Rodriguez prepares to make Diego eat his dust, the latter falls down, his horse defeated. Rodriguez thinks it’s a trick to prevent him from moving until he is far from of the Spanish Consultant. Feeling confident on himself and seeing another racer to start a fight with, Rodriguez quickly leaves. 25 yards away... Joan is seen spying in the other racers with her binoculars. Spotting Giulietta, Katherine, and Xelan arriving here, Joan suspects something is up with them until she spots the trio going to Maddie, Issac, Diego, and Rook, much to her frustration and shock. Joan doesn’t hesitate to file them as menaces before leaving on her horse, planning to attack them more. The detective trio spot Diego, who has fallen down from a mysterious force. Maddie thinks it may be another one of Rodriguez’s tricks again, but Rook points something out: Diego is actually hurt, but from another external source. Looking at his fallen horse and his teammates coming to his aid, Diego tries to back them away, knowing the full use of his Ripple powers. He then pulls out the bullet with his fingers and heals the bullet wound a bit. Rook takes time to think about the situation for a moment as he sees his other friends come by: Rodriguez is never seen wielding any weapons when fighting Diego, but if he did, then the latter would be in no condition to get up back again. Another point Rook notices is that the bullet was moving in a random direction, meaning that it both attacked the horse and Diego before anyone can notice. Despite the dusty clouds created by the racers, Rook figured out that the racer is not a racer, but an assassin trying to kill them or somebody trying to make an example, just like his previous encounters with his enemies three years ago. Although Diego’s wounds are healed, he is still struggling to move trying to get to the horse. Seeing something is up, Issac uses his Steel Ball to create a big dust cloud that covers the team all, prompting Giulietta to use UR to clear the heroes’ view from the dust and allowing Diego to go closer to his horse. Katherine worries about the other racers passing by, but Rook quietly assures them. Diego tries to get closer to his horse while Xelan, who is using a transparent and flexible film, carefully watches what’s going to happen. Suddenly, a speeding bullet appears and gets caught in the film, but not before hitting Rook, Katherine, and Diego, knocking them down. Xelan observes the bullet moving around the film and estimates it to be 406 feet per second, which was more than enough to knock down a human body. Xelan also confirms that the shooter is about 25 yards away given how far it stretched through the time. Despite Isaac’s dust cloud is in a 4 meter radius, the shooter somehow managed to attack the team through it as they could’ve only see a few inches through dust. Rook predicts the enemy’s location given the direction of the bullet and asks Xelan to remove the film. He and Maddie then fire their guns at the unseen enemy, with their bullets now infused with the Spin. Far from the team, Joan quickly notices two bullets flying at her and swiftly knocks them down with her gun, with surprisingly doesn’t break. She then reveals that her Stand, Good, Bad, and Ugly, is the one with the gun, having obtained it a few days ago. Confident in it’s abilities, Joan moves to a new location to time her next shot. Diego finishes healing his horse with his Ripple and begins to put him back up, right before noticing a bullet bounce off his steed. Katherine then orders Diego to touch her revolver, allowing her to fire out a Ripple-infused bullet that speeds out of the dust cloud and hit Joan’s stomach, making her collapse injured and stunned. Giulietta quickly gets out of the dust cloud and sees the enemy from afar and speeds at her, despite Xelan’s insistence and the team’s warnings that the enemy has still not given up yet. Their words will become true as Joan fires more bullets against Giulietta, which somehow only manage to hit the ground, probably caused by Underground Resistance’s powers. Noticing something is going up with Joan shooting the ground, the team rushes by to Giulietta’s aid while the team in the Flying Squad airship flies by, unaware that the team is facing another enemy. Joan, thinking everything is going to plan, smugly grins at the fact her rival’s friends are going to fall into her trap soon. As the team closes in, Giulietta sweats nervously over the shaking ground, which is about to reveal something nasty for everybody else. As the bullets travel randomly through the ground awaiting their target, the team finally meets up with Giulietta, only for the bullets to suddenly shoot upwards and head for Giulietta and the team. While Giulietta takes much of the trouble and deflects much of the bullets as she can with her Stand, more of them focus on her allies, worrying Giulietta more. As the bullets get closer, the team besides Isaac and Xelan becomes fearful of what’s going to happen to them, unsure of how they will get of this now. The bullets finally reach the skin of their targets... ...and are launched back to the surrounding area, avoiding Giulietta and shooting off Joan’s hat. Isaac instantly spots the enemy here and uses his Steel Ball at his horse, speeding it up to rush towards the bounty hunter. In a desperate situation, Joan quickly reloads and fires at Isaac and the horse, only for him to throw his Steel Ball at the bullets, attracting many of them near it before shooting down Joan with seven bullets in high speeds total. With her knocked down, Good, Bad, and Ugly quickly retreats to its user, leaving behind a lever-action rifle with no visible glow or symbol for anyone to spot. Looking at his dismayed teammates, Isaac tells them that he aimed for the non-vital ''parts of the body, allowing her to live a bit longer. Rook then decides that the team will have to confront the enemy later as Giulietta and many others are still injured in battle, with everybody except Giulietta agreeing, who argues that she can take care of herself. Diego does not buy it and ties to use his Ripple on Giulietta, which leads to an argument between them while Rook, Isaac, Maddie, Katherine, and Xelan look at them, finding the scene a bit humorous. 'A few tense moments later...' An irate Diego is now seen with bruises and scratches on his face while healing Joan. Katherine and Diego stare at Giulietta, now with bandages on herself, in suspicion before continuing their usual things. Maddie comes back to the team with her left arm glowing, having encountered something that catches Rook’s attention. Joan wakes up and finds herself facing the angry team, who are now confiscating her rifle. Joan summons Good, Bad, Ugly to attack the Flying Squad, but since her signature rifle is unloaded there is nothing that Joan can do rather than make it move a couple of times. Finding herself in a lose-lose situation, Joan concedes, saying that she didn’t meant to harm the team, but to tell them to stop continuing the race as “they” are still here. When Katherine questions who are “they”, Joan stays silent, leaving the team to find their own answers. Rook and Maddie then step up to make a deal with the bounty hunter: If the latter leaves them alone for a while, then she will either leave the race or go back to Concordia if she wishes. However if Joan attempts to lure them out again, they will have no choice but to “retire” her, or to put her out of commission for a long period of time or permanently. Joan heeds the team’s words, but she warns them about “them”, saying they are after something special too. As Catastrophe Joan moves on with her horse, the team goes back to their horses and move onwards, preparing to go at the end of the stage. '''To be continued...' Category:MOTP: ABA Episodes